Competition Of 2G
by NaylaMaritzaSaputri
Summary: Lomba antara 2 Genk terpopuler di sekolah, Apa yang akan terjadi?
Pada suatu pagi yang super duper cerah, siswa siswi Konoha Gakeren School/KGS sedang mengelilingi perang bicara antara 2 Geng terpopuler di sekolah, yaitu geng "AKATSUKIㇸ8GA-KEREN/ARGK" dan geng "TAKA-TUTUT㉀2KILL/TTKK"

-Penjelasan Gengs-

AKATSUKIㇸ8GA-KEREN-KEREN :

ARGK adalah singkatan dari AKATSUKI ROCK GA KEREN.

~ Terdiri dari 11 korban bencana alam (Maksudnya anggota ya...) :

-Bos : Pain, Si cantik jelita karena jerawatnya dan kutilnya.#Author ditendang+dipukul+mukanya disobek wadaw sadisnya...

-Wakil : Tobi, Yang mukanya gk bisa lepas dari topeng loli-lolipopㇱ3orangenya.(Tobi : "Tobi anak baik suka lolisuperpop")

-Sekretaris : Konan, Si tubuh kertas yang setiap hari melipat ori-bird-gami (origami maksudnya).#Author ditampar.

-Bendahara : Kakuzu, Yang selalu menjaga auratnya dan penggila uang, (Kakuzu : "Mending gw dapet pahala kan guyss...")

-Juru bicara : Deidara, Si pirang cantik, (Padahal cowok..) Dia jadi juru bicara gara - gara mulutnya buanyak loh..

(Deidara : "Gw gitu loh..㈴6")

-Juru kerajinan : Sasori, Si lobster merah (Aslinya pasir merah) Dia jadi juru kerajinan gara gara dia suka bikin boneka. (Saorisaostiram : "㈴6 , Heh apaan tuh saos tiram!")

-Botani : Zetsu, Taneman untuk dimakan ARGK.

Anggota nongkrong :

-Nagato, Si merah mata serem...

-Itachi, Yang paling ganteng di ARGK (Itachi : "㈴6")

-Hidan, Emak emak pembawa Death Scythe (Cowok yaa...)

-Kisame, Ikan hiu tanpa ekor

TAKA-TUTUT㉀2KILL

TTKK adalah singkatan dari TAKA TUTUT KERETA KILL

~Terdiri dari 11 anak lebah (Anggota maksudnya) :

-Bos : Sasuke, Paling ganteng (Para fans Sasuke : "Iya donks")

-Wakil : Naruto,Si super bodoh (Kenapa bisa jadi wakil yak?)

-Sekretaris : Shikamaru, Si jenius.

-Bendahara : Sakura, Si cantik.

-Juru Serangga : Shino, Yang bersahabat dengan banyak serangga.(Shino : "Apaan tuh!")

-Juru Fashion : Ino, Si penggila ungu.

-Juru Nipu : Sai, Yang suka senyum palsu + Suka ngatain orang.#Author ditampar.

-Juru Makanan : Choji, Gendut pencinta makanan.(Choji : "APA KAU BILANG?! GENDUT?!)

Anggota nongkrong :

-Hinata, Fans Naruto.

-Neji, Terganteng kedua.(Author : "Sabar ya nak...ganteng kedua")

-Kiba, Sahabat anjing.

~~Back To Story~~

DI LAPANGAN PERTANDINGAN BOLA

Deidara : "Ooiiii gw nantang genk lu untuk lomba fashion show, nyoret - nyoret kertas A3 sampe penuh, nyetir bajaj yang bensinnya abis jarak 1 kilometer, DLL"

Seluruh anggota ARGK sweet drop. :-|

Naruto : "Wooke!Sapa takut!"

Semua anggota TTKK dalam hati bilang 'Emang udah pada setuju?'

Sasuke : " boleh tapi kalian juga harus terima tantangan kita yaitu, loncat dari tebing 1 kilometer, Makan daging sapi 100 kilogram satu - satu, Quiz sejarah"

Sejak kapan Sasuke banyak omong.

Pain : "Boleh juga"

Pain : "Ayo kita nyanyi yel - yel ARGK" sambil melihat seluruh anggota ARGK.

Seluruh anggota ARGK : " SATU SATU KITA ARGK , DUA DUA KITA BARENG TERUS, TIGA TIGA NYEMPLUNG KE GOT BARENG, BAHKAN KE KAMAR MANDI S'LALU !"

Sasuke : "Kita gk bakal .Yel yel!"

Seluruh anggota TTKK : "BALONKU ADA S'BELAS. TTKK!TTKK!TTKK! GENK YANG PALING KEREN! RUPA RUPA KERJANYA, ADA YANG NG'BERSIHIN WC, ADA YANG NG'BERSIHIN AC,KITA S'MUA NG'BERSIHIN DIA !

Pain + Sasuke : "Lombanya Besok!"

Pain : "Lombanya di kolong jembatan ya guys!See yah!"

DI MANSION ARGK

Pain : Hoyy! Perlengkapannya udah aku tulis semua di Konan. "

Semua anggota ARGK kecuali Pain : "Sip Boss!"

Anggota ARGK pun langsung lari menuju Konan dan membaca kertas yang berjudul "Perlengkapan Untuk Mandi Berjama'ah Besok". By. Bos Pain

Isinya :

Pain : Lotion penyamaran jerawat dan nya gak keliatan.

Konan : Detergen, Sabun, Kertas Origami. Untuk bersih - bersih dan ngelipet kertas biar gk bosen.

Kakuzu : Dompet berisi uang 100.000 membiayai seluruh anggota ARGK.(Author : "Yang sabar ya Kakuzu" Kakuzu : "Orang author yang nulis")

Deidara : Tanah liat 100.000.000 seni kgk jelas.

Sasori : main.

Zetsu : Pupuk, Pestisida, nanem zetsu dan untuk membasmi hama dari zetsu.

Nagato : Kaca Mata nutupin matanya yang seremmm...

Itachi : Ikat menguncir rambutnya.

Hidan : Death reaper, Jel menambah kesan coolnya.

Kisame : Air, Pedang Samehada, Akuarium Super Duper Big Kisame bisa menghirup oksigen lebih.

Note : Semua bawa perlengkapan mandi sama rok ARGK.

DI MANSION TTKK

Sasuke : "Hn, Gw udah nulis barang - barang untuk dibawa pas lomba, Gw tempel di toilet."

Semua anggota TTKK kecuali Sasuke : "Okeh bos"

Mereka pun langsung saja lari ke toilet untuk BAK, Eh maksudnya untuk ngeliat apa yang harus dibawa.

"Perlengkapan Untuk Terjun Dari Tebing Ke Got". By. Bos Sasuke

Sasuke : Kertas tanda tangan untuk para fans.(Emang Sasuke mau ngeladenin Fans?)

Naruto : Boneka rubah Naruto gk takut sendiri.

Shikamaru : 100 belajar. (Rajin banget...Gk kayak author)

Sakura : Kartu debit, Kartu uang jajan harian TTKK

Shino : 100 toples gk ada yang ngeladenin Shino at least ada BFF nya, Para serangga.

Ino : Alat make make - up ala badut kelindes.

Sai : 500 lembar kertas berisi kosa kata ejekannya.

Choji : Makanan 100.000 dia ngemil sehari.

Hinata : Gambar dia sama Naruto - kun gk bosen.

Neji : Tongsis, selfie biar jadi guanteng nomor satu.

Kiba : Akamaru, Makanan anjing, Kandang ngurus si Akamaru.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

Maafin kesalahan author ya...

Maklum author baru

RNR?


End file.
